As is generally well known in the prior art, routers are in widespread use among carpenters, craftspeople and generally anyone involved in woodworking.
Frequently, a craftsperson (e.g., a woodworker) wishes to duplicate a contour of an existing object so as to reproduce any of a number of already existing decorative or utilitarian designs in wood and/or other materials.
Alternatively, a craftsperson may wish to produce repeated copies of a particular three-dimensional design which may be embodied in a template.